Epithelial-Mesenchymal Transition (EMT) has been long-recognized as an essential, highly regulated, and often employed mechanism in embryological development, used whenever epithelia cells need to translocate. Many eminent embryologists work in this well-established area. Early indications over the past 2 decades that EMT may also play an important role in carcinoma metastasis have recently matured, with high-level reports documenting the progression-like consequences of EMT in various cancer systems. This has heralded a growing acceptance of EMT in the cancer field, overcoming initial skepticism. Similarly, the role of EMT in other pathologies, including renal fibrosis and cataracts, is becoming clear. However, much is still to be learned about the regulation, roles, and critical targetable features of EMT. In particular, acknowledgment of the critical role of microenvironmental cues in regulating both carcinoma and developmental EMT pave the way for the prioritization of studies in this area. The 1st international conference on EMT in Australia facilitated interactions between developmental and cancer biologists and pathologists, maximizing the impact and shared benefit of the combined wisdom accumulated in these domains. This conference resulted in much ongoing collaboration and also provided a forum for young investigators to explore this relatively new area of investigation. The next proposed meeting is ground-breaking in that it aims to do just that again in North America. An outstanding International Organizing Committee has been recruited for this timely meeting, an attractive and cost-effective venue has been chosen, dates set, and sponsorship requests initiated. The meeting will feature 2.5 solid days of symposia, an afternoon devoted to round-table discussion group, and other integration sessions. Gender balance has been prioritized and largely achieved, and a number of talks will be selected from submitted abstracts where emphasis again will be placed on women and minorities. Our goal is for this second conference to bring together a diverse international group of academic and industrial scientists with interests ranging from basic molecular, cellular and physiological mechanisms of EMT action, to physician-scientists interested in EMTs as therapeutic targets. We request NIH support primarily for travel for emerging USA scientists in this area, and to support the travel of two distinguished US speakers, and also cover the costs of conference organization, to ensure that the most relevant and up-to-date information is featured at this pivotal and highly influential meeting.